Episode 749 (9th April 1992)
Plot Mandy packs her bags and leaves the B&B. Frank insists he drives her to the council estate. Pauline and Michelle argue when Michelle turns up late to help Pauline at the café and is disorganised because of the time she is spending with Clyde. Celestine and Etta create friction with Clyde when they make it clear he should not be with Michelle. The B&B is officially split as concrete bricks conceal the door which conjoined No.18 and No.20. Mr. Raymond meets Frank and expresses his interest at viewing his properties on the market. He takes a look around and tells Frank he wants to buy No.18 and No.20 together. Frank is unsure, until he receives a call from Christine telling him his bank statements do not match up with his tax returns, and he actually owes them £20,000. Dot's search for a new job has little success. She tries talking to Jules, but he is not interested. She apologises for what happened with Clyde and Nick. Ian asks Rachel if she has decided to sell No.55 yet. She is persuaded by Ian and he gives her a contact to use to put the house on the market, but when she learns from the contact that he intends to buy the house, she decides to teach him a lesson instead. Pat is mortified when Frank tells her of the new amount they owe the tax man. Clyde and Michelle refuse to let their parents get in the way of their relationship. Sam wonders where Mandy has got to, and then tells Pat that Lorraine has left her to fend for herself. Pat worries for Mandy's welfare. Celestine and Etta decide to visit Arthur and Pauline at No.45. Phil meets Anne for another date, but Terry makes another appearance and begs Phil to not gratify to Anne as he wants her back because they have a daughter together. Clyde and Michelle walk in on Celestine and Etta arguing with Arthur and Pauline over their relationship; Michelle storms out, angered that they are being treated like kids. Phil abandons the date with Anne and tells Sharon about it. She provides him with support. Frank leaves Pat speechless when he tells her he has sold the house and everything in it. Cast Regular cast *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Michelle - Susan Tully *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Grant - Ross Kemp *Phil - Steve McFadden *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Rachel - Jacquetta May *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Mandy - Nicola Stapleton *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Jules - Tommy Eytle Guest cast *Anne - Cassie Stuart *Terry - Neal Swettenham *Mr. Raymond - Tim Stern Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Frank's Autos *18 Albert Square - Kitchen, living room and hallway *27 Albert Square - Living/dining room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Way *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen, living room and hallway *Unknown council estate *Unknown street Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Pat is shocked when she finds out that Mandy has being lying to her. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,570,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1992 episodes